


Ja aamu kultaa taivaanrannan

by lehnsherry



Series: kukot tunkiolla [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Kukot tunkiolla, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Pining, Sexual Content, slight dub-con, voi näitä hölmöjä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Rahikainen katseli ympärilleen hämärässä makuuhuoneessa, ja näki itsensä kaikkialla. Avoimessa vaatekaapissa roikkui hänen vaatteitaan, ja Lammio oli ilmeisesti nukkunut Rahikaisen paita päällään. Sängyssä oli useita tyynyjä, koska Rahikainen piti siitä, että saattoi nojailla pehmeään tyynyvuoreen tai tarvittaessa käyttää niitä apuna erikoisemmissa seksiasennoissa. Hän oli ostanut yöpöydällä olevan tuoksuttoman käsivoiteen sekä kellon, jonka lasi oli näköjään hajonnut jossakin vaiheessa hänen ollessaan poissa. Hänen tavaroitaan oli muuallakin asunnossa, ja oikeastaan hän käytännössä asui täällä. Harvoinhan hän oli paikalla, mutta enemmän tämä asunto tuntui kodilta kuin mikään muu paikka.Hän oli ujuttanut itsensä Lammion elämään puoliväkisin ja salaa, huijannut ja manipuloinut itselleen täältä tilaa. Rehellisesti hän ei olisi osannut pyytää, eikä Lammio sellaista pyyntöä olisi suostunut kuuntelemaankaan./Asioista puhutaan viimein.





	Ja aamu kultaa taivaanrannan

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on nyt jatkoa aiemmalle kukkoficilleni nimeltä Huomaamatta aurinko värjää kadut. Löytyy kohta myös tumblrista jahka ehdin tämän sinne laittaa.
> 
> Disclaimer: en tee tällä rahaa, enkä omista mitään.
> 
> Varoitukset: paniikkikohtaus, ja seksuaalinen tilanne, jossa kaikilla on ensin kivaa, mutta sitten se eskaloituu niin, ettei toinen heti tajua että toiselle tulee paha olo. Pitäkää itestänne huolta ja älkää lukeko jos tällainen sattuu.

Lammio heräsi eteisestä kuuluvaan kolinaan. Hänellä oli sekava olo ja kesti hetken, ennen kuin hän edes tajusi missä oli, mutta sitten koira liikehti levottomasti sängyn jalkopäässä ja Lammio havahtui kunnolla todellisuuteen. Hän oli kotona, ja eteisen meluaja oli varmaankin Rahikainen. Lammio kuuli hiljaista avainten kilinää ja lattialle putoavan vaatteen kahahduksen, sitten hiljaisen kirouksen kun Rahikainen kompastui kenkätelineeseen niinkuin usein aiemminkin humalassa.

Eilisen tapahtumat palautuivat mieleen kuin isku vasten kasvoja. Lammio ei ollut osannut odottaa Rahikaista kotiin näin keskellä yötä, samaan aikaan liian aikaisin ja aivan liian myöhään.

Hän vilkaisi yöpöydän kelloa, jonka lasin oli edellisenä aamuna hajottanut. Kello oli varttia yli kolme. Loistavaa, hän oli ehtinyt nukkua kokonaisen tunnin. Lammio harkitsi esittävänsä nukkuvaa, jottei hänen tarvitsisi kohdata Rahikaista vielä, mutta halu nähdä ja koskettaa veti hänet kuitenkin ylös sängystä.

Koira murahti ja seurasi perässä, kun Lammio lähti makuuhuoneesta. Matkalla eteiseen hän yritti haroa hiuksiaan järjestykseen ja räpytellä viimeisiä unen rippeitä silmistään. Hän suoristi ryhtinsä ja veti syvään henkeä, valmistautuen esittämään, että kaikki oli ennallaan. Hän käveli nopeasti, tietämättä itsekään tekikö niin jotta ensikohtaaminen tulisi pian ja olisi sitten pian myös ohi, vaiko siksi, että kaikesta huolimatta halusi vain nähdä Rahikaisen. Hänellä oli niin kiire, että hän melkein törmäsi kulman takaa harppovaan Rahikaiseen. Tämä tarttui häntä olkavarsista pitääkseen heidät kummatkin pystyssä, ja naurahti iloisesti.

"Terve! Siehä se innolla tuut sylliin! Tais olla jo ikävä", hän virnuili, ja veti Lammion lähemmäs, nopeaan halaukseen ja sitten suudelmaan. Hän maistui viinalta ja tupakalta, ja vaikka sen olisi varmaan pitänyt olla ällöttävää, Lammiota ei haitannut. Huulet tuntuivat täydellisiltä hänen omiaan vasten, ja Lammio kiersi vaistomaisesti kätensä Rahikaisen ympärille.

"Olet aikaisessa", hän huokaisi Rahikaisen suudellessa polkua hänen poskelleen ja siitä kaulalle. "Illallahan sinun vasta piti tulla."

Hän ei halunnut nyt ottaa eilistä ravintolaepisodia esille. Rahikainen ei ilmeisesti ollut huomannut häntä ja Annikkia, ja Lammiota ei kiinnostanut kertoa, että oli ollut siellä. Asiasta voitaisiin puhua joskus myöhemmin, tai mieluummin ei koskaan. Juuri nyt Lammio ei välittänyt mistään muusta kuin siitä, että Rahikainen oli tässä. Tämän kädet olivat kylmät hiipiessään Lammion paidan alle ja poskien sänki raapi Lammion ihoa, mutta Rahikainen tuoksui tutulta ja tuntui helvetin hyvältä Lammiota vasten. Hän oli kaivannut tätä tunnetta.

Rahikainen oli ehtinyt avata paitansa napit jo eteisessä, ja nyt Lammion oli helppoa työntää kätensä sen alle, kartoittamaan lämmintä ihoa. Pelkkä Rahikaisen läsnäolo sai Lammion sykkeen kiihtymään ja punan nousemaan hänen poskilleen, ja kun Rahikainen vielä näykkäsi hellästi hänen kaulansa ihoa, oli Lammio täysin valmis unohtamaan koko keskustelun. Rahikainen kuitenkin vastasi, huulet edelleen niin lähellä Lammion kaulaa, että hän tunsi niiden liikkeen.

"Tuli muutos suunnitelmiin, ja täs mie nyt sitte oon. Sinnuuha mie tulin kahtommaa, herra kapteeni", Rahikainen selitti samalla kun riisui paitansa ja veti Lammion taas lähemmäs. Lammio tuhahti ärtyneenä; Rahikaiselta sotilasarvo ei kuulostanut kunnioittavalta niinkuin sen olisi pitänyt, vaan enemmänkin leikkisän pilkkaavalta. Se oli kuin ikävä tökkäys siihen, että Lammio oli edelleen kapteeni, eikä ollut vielä saanut ansaitsemaansa ylennystä, vaikka oli tehnyt sen eteen töitä niska limassa jo pidemmän aikaa.

Hän ei kuitenkaan viitsinyt puuttua Rahikaisen äänensävyyn juuri nyt. Mies näytti makuuhuoneesta kajastavassa himmeässä valossa niin kauniilta, ettei Lammiolla riittänyt huomiokykyä muuhun. Rahikaisen hampaat välkähtivät kun tämä hymyili, ja kasvojen ilme oli melkein pehmeä. Rahikainen auttoi Lammiota riisumaan paitansa ja veti hänet uuteen, kiihkeämpään suudelmaan. Rahikaisen kädet liukuivat selästä lanteille ja ohjasivat Lammion työntymään Rahikaista vasten. Hän voihkaisi, mutta astui taaksepäin, vetäen Rahikaista kohti makuuhuonetta. Rahikaisen kädet vaeltelivat malttamattomina Lammion iholla ja suudelmissa oli kiireen tuntu. Lammio halusi kuitenkin ehtiä kerrankin ihan sänkyyn asti. Vaikka hän kokemuksesta tiesikin seksin olevan hyvää seinää vasten ja eteisen lattialla ja keittiönpöydällä, tänään hän halusi naida kerrankin kunnolla mukavan lämpimässä sängyssä.

Tunnelma kärsi hiukan, kun koira kiersi heidät pariin kertaan ympäri ja nuuhki Rahikaista herkkujen toivossa. Se sai palkakseen vain naurahduksen ja epämääräisen pörrötyksen päälaelle, sillä Rahikainen oli kiinnostuneempi koiran omistajasta. Koira tuhahti pettyneenä ja meni olohuoneeseen, luultavasti nukkumaan sohvalle.

Lammio tarttui Rahikaista vyölenkeistä ja ohjasi kohti makuuhuonetta. Matkalla he riisuivat toisensa, pudotellen suudelmien lomassa vaatteita sinne tänne, ja kaatuessaan sänkyyn he olivat jo molemmat täysin alastomia. Rahikainen vaikutti olevan hiukan enemmän humalassa kuin ravintolasta lähtiessään. Tällä oli hyvä viinapää, ja käveleminen ja puhuminen sujuivat ihan hyvin, mutta hienomotoriikan kärsimisestä sen huomasi. Hän oli haparoinut vaatteiden kanssa hieman, ja hänen silmänsä olivat kuumeiset. Koordinaation puutteen takia suudelma osui ensin poskelle ja siitä sitten suulle. Hän kieräytti Lammion alleen suuremmalla voimalla kuin oli tarpeen, ja he melkein putosivat sängystä.

Lammio ei ehtinyt sanoa juuta eikä jaata, eikä oikein tajuta tilannettakaan, ennen kuin Rahikainen oli jo painautunut omistavasti hänen päälleen ja vanginnut hänen ranteensa pään yläpuolelle patjaa vasten. Rahikainen syvensi suudelmaa ja siirsi Lammion ranteet yhden käden alle samalla kuin vei toisen kätensä aikailematta tämän jalkojen väliin. Se hipaisi Lammion erektiota kiusoittelvasti, ja Lammio puski innokkaana lantiollaan ylöspäin. Rahikainen kuitenkin nappasi yöpöydältä käsivoiteen, ja sitten tämän käsi pujahti Lammion reisien väliin.

Lammio oli kuvitellut että hänelläkin oli kiire. Pitkän tauon jälkeen hänkin halusi mahdollisimman nopeasti mahdollisimman lähelle Rahikaista, mutta tämä tuntui etenevän nyt jo melkein liian nopeasti. Voiteesta liukas ja kylmä sormi työntyi hänen sisäänsä, ja saman tien sitä seurasi toinen. Venytys tuntui liian nopealta, melkein sattui, eikä Lammio voinut estää huuliltaan karkaavaa inahdusta. Rahikainen naurahti ja painoi hänet tiukemmin vasten patjaa, ympäröiden hänet kaikkialta.

Sormet liikkuivat Lammion sisällä yhä liian nopeasti, ja vaikka hän yritti rentoutua, kipu sai hänen lihaksensa vain puristumaan tiukemmin. Rahikainen suuteli hänen kaulaansa ja näykkäsi korvanlehteä. Milloin tahansa muulloin Lammio olisi vaikertanut mielihyvästä, mutta nyt purema tuntui liian terävältä. Hän käänsi päätään, ja hänen nenänsä osui Rahikaisen kaulan syrjään. Hänen aistinsa tulvahtivat täyteen naisellista kukkaistuoksua, joka oli tarttunut Rahikaisen iholle. Siinä oli makeaa sitrusta ja jotakin eksoottista ja raskasta, joka aiheutti oksetuksen tunteen.

Ymmärrys siitä, että hän ei ollut tänä yönä ensimmäinen, jota Rahikainen oli koskenut näin, jota tämä oli ollut näin lähellä, iski häneen kuin salama. Äkkiä kaikki tuntui pahalta, eikä hän halunnut tätä enää.

"Janne -", Lammio sai ähkäistyä kurkkuaan kuristavan pahan olon läpi.

"Henrik", Rahikainen hymähti ja vaihtoi kätensä kulmaa niin, että sormet osuivat Lammion eturauhaseen. Tuntemus lähetti sävähdyksen hänen lävitseen, mutta siitä ei ollut korjaamaan tilannetta. Rahikainen oli liian painava hänen päällään, kukkaistuoksu tuntui tukahduttavalta, ja Lammio tunsi hengityksensä kiihtyvän.

Hän ei saanut happea. Näkökenttä kapeni ja hän kuuli sydämensä sykkeen korvissaan, ja Rahikainen yhä vain suuteli hänen kaulaansa eikä katsonut silmiin. Ahdisti, kaikki tuntui pahalta. Lammion iho tuntui yhtäkkiä yliherkältä, lakanatkin raapivat, eikä hän halunnut minkään koskevan häneen.

"Lopeta", hän kähähti.

Rahikainen vetäytyi hiukan kauemmas ja katsoi Lammiota. Hän hellitti otettaan, muttei kuitenkaan päästänyt irti Lammion käsistä eikä vetänyt omaa kättään pois tämän jalkojen välistä. Rahikainen äännähti kysyvästi, mutta Lammio ei kyennyt selittämään. Hän tunsi Rahikaisen erektion reitensä ihoa vasten, suurena ja kuumana ja vaativana, eikä hän halunnut. Ei tätä, ei nyt, ei Rahikaisen kosketusta eikä polttavaa katsetta -

"Päästä irti", Lammio sanoi kylmällä äänellä. Hän vetäytyi takaisin samaan suojakuoreen, jota oli pitänyt päällään rintamalla säilyäkseen hengissä ja selväjärkisenä. Se oli kylmä muotti, johon hän ei enää sopinut mukavasti, mutta se suojeli häntä kun hän ei ollut tarpeeksi vahva kohtaamaan jotakin ilman sitä. Hän veti kivisen koleuden suojakseen ja jähmetti ilmeensä. Rahikainen hätkähti äänensävyn yllättävää muutosta ja vetäytyi taaksepäin, päästäen Lammion kädet vapaiksi.

"Hei, mitä nyt?" Rahikainen kysyi hämmentyneenä, silittäen Lammion käsivartta, kuvitellen varmaankin eleen rauhoittavan. Lammio ei kuitenkaan pystynyt ajattelemaan muuta kuin Rahikaisen kättä kauniin naisen hartialla, tämän huulia Rahikaisen kaulalla. Rahikaisen kiharat olivat sotkussa ja tämän kasvoilla oli typerä, rauhoitteleva hymy. Ihan kuin kaikki olisi normaalia, ihan kuin Lammio ei olisi saamassa säälittävää paniikkikohtausta sellaisten asioiden takia, joiden olisi pitänyt olla arkipäivää.

Lammion hengitys oli edelleen liian nopeaa ja pinnallista, ja hän kuvitteli haistavansa makean tuoksun edelleen. Hän tyrkkäsi Rahikaisen pois päältään ja kompuroi pois sängystä. Hän oli takertua kiinni peittoon, mutta reuhtoi itsensä irti ja pakeni kylpyhuonesseen.

Lukko oli hajonnut, joten hän ei saanut ovea lukkoon, mutta sille ei voinut mitään. Ahdistus kasvoi entisestään kun hän vilkaisi vahingossa peiliin ja vihasi kaikkea, mitä siinä näki. Hänen hiuksensa olivat pörrössä ja hänen huulensa olivat suudelmista turvoksissa. Ilme oli tyhjä, mutta silmissä oli vauhko katse, jota hän ei halunnut nähdä.

Hän haistoi sen tuoksun edelleen, tunsi Rahikaisen huulet ihollaan ja sormet sisällään, vaikkei enää halunnut. Hän tunsi itsensä likaiseksi ja arvottomaksi. Tusinatavaraksi. Maailma hämärtyi vain tuohon tunteeseen ja sydämen villiin, hakkaavaan rytmiin rinnassa. Lammio avasi suihkun hanan ja sääti veden niin kuumalle kuin mahdollista. Hän kompuroi ammeeseen ja lyyhistyi istumaan sen pohjalle puristaen käsiään nyrkkiin, yrittäen hengittää.

 

-

 

Rahikainen istui yksin Lammion sängyssä ja inhosi itseään.

Lammio oli äsken näyttänyt todella pahalta. Kasvot olivat kivettyneet, mutta silmistä loisti paniikki. Miten vitussa Rahikainen ei ollut huomannut, ettei Lammio ollut enää täysillä mukana? Miksi hän oli tajunnut vasta sitten, kun Lammio oli joutunut vetämään kylmän upseerinnaamion kasvoilleen turvaksi ja kirjaimellisesti työntämään Rahikaisen päältään?

Ei hän ollut tehnyt mitään sanottavammin eri tavalla kuin aiemmin. He harrastivat joskus hiukan rajumpaa seksiä, eikä Lammiolla koskaan ennen ollut ollut sen kanssa mitään ongelmaa, eihän? Hän oli itse tehnyt aloitteen vähintään yhtä usein kuin Rahikainen. Mutta se, että joku oli ennen käynyt, ei tarkoittanut, että Rahikaisella oli lupa aina jatkossa. Hänen olisi pitänyt kysyä. Olisi pitänyt edetä hitaammin ja varmistaa, että Lammio nautti olostaan.

Rahikainen hautasi kasvot käsiinsä ja puri huultaan. Hän tiesi seksuaalisuuden olevan iso ja hallitseva osa hänen persoonaansa, ja senkin hän tiesi, että saattoi joskus olla aika raju ja hyökkäävä. Niiden asioiden kanssa hän oli sinut, mutta tämä meni aivan liian pitkälle. Helvetti, mitä jos Lammio olisi ollut yhtään ujompi tai fyysisesti heikompi? Kuinka paljon enemmän vahinkoa Rahikainen olisi ehtinyt tehdä, ennenkuin olisi huomannut lopettaa? Ajatus sai hänet voimaan pahoin.

Hän oli humalassa, ja hän oli vain kaivannut Lammiota niin helvetisti ja halunnut mahdollisimman lähelle tätä mahdollisimman nopeasti. Mitään parempaa syytä hän ei osannut nimetä.

Hän tarvitsi Lammiota liikaa, ja se oli nykyään helvetinmoinen ongelma. Hän tunsi Lammiota kohtaan niin paljon kaikkea että se kammotti. Kaikki vanha rintamalla koettu ärtymys, pilkallisuus ja viha oli yhä tallella, mutta niiden lisäksi hän oli jossakin välissä alkanut välittää kuovista enemmän kuin oli koskaan ennen välittänyt kenestäkään. Hän oli pitkään yrittänyt vakuuttaa itselleen, ettei se mitään ollut, halua vain ja ehkä jonkinlaista arvostusta Lammion luonteenlujuutta kohtaan. Kuluneena vuonna hän oli kuitenkin joutunut myöntämään, että Lammiosta oli ihan vahingossa tullut hänelle aivan liian tärkeä.

Rahikaisella oli paljon vikoja, eikä kukaan olisi kuvannut häntä maailman rehellisimmäksi ihmiseksi, mutta itselleen hän ei valehdellut. Hän oli saanut kotona nähdä mitä itseriittoisuus ja itsepetos tekivät miehelle, ja vaikka hän oli monessa suhteessa pettävän ja ryyppäävän heittiöisänsä muotokuva, ei hän halunnut maailmankuvansa irtautuvan todellisuudesta samoin kuin hänen isälleen oli käynyt. Rahikainen tiesi kaiken aikaa mitä teki. Laskelmoi ja suunnitteli ja manipuloi muita ihmisiä mielensä mukaan. Sellaiseen tarvittiin hyvä itsetuntemus sekä täydellinen luottamus itseensä, ja niitä hän ei olisi voinut saavuttaa, jos olisi yrittänyt lakaista osia itsestään maton alle. Niinpä tosiasiat oli käsiteltävä ja hyväksyttävä: hän oli rakastunut kapteeni Henrik Alexander Lammioon.

Se oli valitettava asiaintila, josta hän oli kaikin voimin yrittänyt päästä eroon. Liian vahva tunneside yhteen ihmiseen rajoitti hänen elämäänsä tavoilla, joista hän ei juuri pitänyt. Hänellä oli bisneksiä ympäri maata, mutta nykyään hän löysi itsensä yhä useammin Helsingistä, sillä hän tunsi olevansa kotona vain täällä. Hän oli aina ennen nauttinut suunnattomasti seksistä melkein kenen kanssa tahansa, mutta nyt kaikkien muiden kuin Lammion kosketus tuntui jotenkin... valjulta. Toissijaiselta.

Rahikainen oli viime aikoina yrittänyt pysyä kauempana Lammiosta. Hän oli vienyt sänkyyn puolen vuoden aikana enemmän ihmisiä kuin edeltävinä parina vuonna yhteensä yrittäessään vakuuttaa itselleen, että ei hänen vetovoimaansa ja kykyään nauttia seksistä joillain _tunteilla_ pilattu. Hän oli jopa välillä käynyt aivan oikeilla, romanttisilla ja viattomilla treffeilläkin leikitellessään ajatuksella rakkaudesta. Tavallaan toivonut, että jos rakastuisi johonkuhun sopivampaan, Lammion paikka hänen sydämessään täyttyisi sillä, ja hän pystyisi päästämään tästä irti.

Ei siitä tietenkään ollut tullut mitään. Kukaan ei tuntunut enää vetävän vertaa Lammiolle, ei sängyssä eikä sen ulkopuolella.

Rahikaisen kalu saattoi olla syvällä upean naisen kurkussa, mutta hän tuli silti vasta ajatellessaan Lammion ilmettä tämän ollessa samaisessa puuhassa. Poskille kokoavaa punaa ja pehmeitä huulia. Tapaa jolla Lammio vilkaisi ylös häneen ja suuteli terskan päätä, ennen kuin nielaisi hänet juurta myöten. Jälkeenpäin Rahikainen tunsi epämääräistä syyllisyyttä, aivan kuin olisi tehnyt väärin sekä Lammiota että naista kohtaan.

Hän oli huomannut, että tuli yhä useammin vietelleeksi naisia, joilla oli samalla tavalla kopeat kasvot kuin Lammiolla, tai samanväriset, kylmän siniharmaat silmät. Joskus hän vei sänkyynsä myös miehiä, ja usein näiden hiukset olivat samaa vaaleaa sävyä kuin Lammion, tai hartiat olivat saman levyiset, tai he olivat saman pituisia kuin Lammio. Rahikainen yritti etääntyä miehestä, mutta tuli aina vaistomaisesti etsineeksi ihmisiä, jotka muistuttivat häntä tästä.

Kaikki tämä rikkoi heidän ääneenlausumatonta sopimustaan siitä, ettei heidän välillään saanut olla mitään oikeaa. Heidän ei olisi pitänyt olla toisilleen mitään, mutta vaivihkaa Lammiosta oli tullut Rahikaiselle kaikki.

Rahikainen katseli ympärilleen hämärässä makuuhuoneessa, ja näki itsensä kaikkialla. Avoimessa vaatekaapissa roikkui hänen vaatteitaan, ja Lammio oli ilmeisesti nukkunut Rahikaisen paita päällään. Sängyssä oli useita tyynyjä, koska Rahikainen piti siitä, että saattoi nojailla pehmeään tyynyvuoreen tai tarvittaessa käyttää niitä apuna erikoisemmissa seksiasennoissa. Hän oli ostanut yöpöydällä olevan tuoksuttoman käsivoiteen sekä kellon, jonka lasi oli näköjään hajonnut jossakin vaiheessa hänen ollessaan poissa. Hänen tavaroitaan oli muuallakin asunnossa, ja oikeastaan hän käytännössä asui täällä. Harvoinhan hän oli paikalla, mutta enemmän tämä asunto tuntui kodilta kuin mikään muu paikka.

Hän oli ujuttanut itsensä Lammion elämään puoliväkisin ja salaa, huijannut ja manipuloinut itselleen täältä tilaa. Rehellisesti hän ei olisi osannut pyytää, eikä Lammio sellaista pyyntöä olisi suostunut kuuntelemaankaan. Rahikainen oli huomannut, että oli kyllä saanut Lammion kiintymään itseensä, ja joskus hän jopa kuvitteli tämän tuntevan häntä kohtaan enemmänkin. Sellaiset haaveet Lammio kuitenkin murskasi tehokkaasti ilmoittamalla, että oli ihan vakavissaan Annikkinsa kanssa. Että luultavasti kosisi pian. Silloin Rahikaisen toiveet siitä, että jonakin kauniina päivänä Lammio huomaisi miten tärkeä osa hänen elämäänsä Rahikainen oli, huomaisi ettei hän tarvinnut ketään muuta kun hänellä oli Rahikainen, olivat lentäneet roskakoriin.

Rahikainen huokaisi syvään ja poimi housunsa lattialta sängyn vierestä. Vedettyään ne päälleen hän käveli keittiöön ja otti kaapista mukin. Hän täytti sen niin kylmällä vedellä kuin hanasta suinkin tuli. Kulautettuaan mukin tyhjäksi hän täytti sen uudelleen ja siemaili vettä hitaammin, antaen katseensa eksyä seinäkalenteriin. Koko vuorokausi oli ollut fiasko, ja se oli oikeastaan kaikki lähtenyt tuosta kalenterista.

Rahikainen oli ollut loistavalla tuulella saapuessaan aamupäivällä Helsinkiin. Hän oli saanut lipun ilmaiseksi kaveriltaan, joka oli joutunut perumaan matkansa, ja niinpä hän oli aikonut huvikseen yllättää Lammion illallisella ja viinipullolla kun tämä tuli töistä. Hän oli tutkinut keittiönkaappien sisältöä ja koonnut mielessään ostoslistaa, kun hänen katseensa oli osunut seinäkalenteriin. Siinä oli lukenut Lammion kapealla ja siistillä käsialalla _Annikki, klo 19.30_ , ja Rahikaisen suunnitelmilta oli pudonnut pohja pois.

Tietenkin hän olisi voinut laittaa ruokaa Lammion suunnitelmista huolimatta. Olisi voinut rehellisesti pyytää Lammiota jäämään hänen luokseen sen sijaan, että lähtisi Annikin luo. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut uskaltanut laittaa Lammiota niin suoran valinnan eteen, sillä oli enemmän kuin mahdollista, että Lammio olisi vain nauranut päin hänen naamaansa ja lähtenyt upean kihlattunsa luokse. Se olisi tuntunut liiaksi lopulliselta häviöltä. Niinpä Rahikainen oli vain istunut hetken Lammion sohvalla ja juonut tuomansa viinin sekä hieman Lammion kalleinta viskiä. Sitten hän oli lähtenyt hiiteen.

Pyörittyään kaupungilla ja nähtyään muutamaa kaveriaan Rahikainen oli päätynyt Lammion suosikkiravintolaan. Hän oli arvellut Lammion ehkä tuovan Annikin sinne, ja niin oli käynytkin. Rahikainen oli vilkuillut heitä baaritiskin äärestä, ja jos Lammio hänet huomasikin, Rahikainen ei nähnyt siitä mitään merkkiä miehen kasvoilla, joiden komean kopea perusilme oli pysynyt koko ajan ennallaan. Hän oli näyttänyt kiinnittäneen huomiota vain seuralaiseensa.

Rahikainen oli lapsellisesti toivonut Lammion huomaavan hänet ja saman tien hylkäävän tulevan vaimonsa. Se oli naurettava haave, ja naurettavaksi Rahikainen olikin tuntenut itsensä katsellessaan, kuinka tiukasti ja pitkään Lammio ja Annikki pitelivät toistensa käsistä kiinni.

Lammio oli puhunut jotakin ja Annikki oli katsellut häntä niin ymmärtäväisen ja rakastavan näköisenä, ettei Rahikainen ollut kestänyt katsoa sitä enää ollenkaan. Hän oli juonut lisää ja alkanut ihan vain piruuttaan itsekin liehakoida kaunista vaaleaverikköä vieressään. Hän oli tarkoittanut vain purkaa ahdistustaan harmittomasti ja todistaa itselleen, että kyllä hänestä vielä oli naisia naurattamaan, mutta nainen olikin lähtenyt mukaan leikkiin.

Hänen nimensä oli Riikka ja hän oli kaunis ja iloinen ja hauska, ja mitä enemmän drinkkejä Rahikainen heille osti, sitä enemmän hänen näyttämisenhaluunsa sekoittui ihan oikeaakin halua. Lammio oli kuitenkin menossa pian naimisiin, ja silloin Rahikaiselle ei enää olisi tämän elämässä tilaa. Miksi siis Rahikainen yksin pysyisi tälle uskollisena? Jos kuvankaunis nainen oli hänestä kiinnostunut, ei mikään estänyt häntä nauttimasta tästä täysillä. Kun Riikka oli lopulta kuiskannut, että voisi vielä tarjota kahvit asunnollaan, Rahikainen oli vilkaissut vielä kerran ällönsöpöä pariskuntaa pöydässä salin toisella puolella, ja lähtenyt mukaan mielellään.

Riikan parfyymi oli tuoksunut sitrukselta ja laventelilta. Pehmeät muodot tuntuivat Rahikaisen käsissä vääriltä, ja Riikan nauru oli liian helisevää. Sänky johon he olivat kaatuneet oli liian upottava, ja Riikan kädet hänen hiuksissaan ja selällään liian hellät. Riikka ei punastunut niinkuin Lammio punastui, korvia myöten. Hän ei määräillyt niinkuin Lammio, eikä anellut samalla tavalla syntisen ihanasti, eikä Rahikainen pystynyt kuvittelemaan hänen olevan mitään muuta kuin hän oli. Riikka oli kaunis, mutta hän ei vain riittänyt.

Rahikainen ei ollut tiennyt, olisiko hänen pitänyt itkeä vai nauraa kun kävi selväksi, että hänellä ei lopulta edes seisonut. Lammio oli vienyt häneltä tietämättään tämänkin, pistänyt pakan täysin sekaisin, eikä Rahikainen tiennyt mitä tehdä.

Hän oli selitellyt loukkaantuneelle Riikalle juoneensa liikaa, suudellut tätä jäähyväisiksi niin hyvin kuin vain suinkin taisi, ja lähtenyt livohkaan. Paettuaan hän oli päätynyt vielä toiseen baariin, jossa oli juonut vähän lisää. Sen jälkeen hän oli tullut tänne ja ryssinyt kaiken totaalisesti.

Humala ei ollut mikään oikeutus sekoilulle ja voi luoja, melkein väkisinmakaamiselle. Helvetti soikoon, ei niin kohdeltu ihmisiä, joita _rakastettiin._ Ihan sama että hän oli katkera ja mustasukkainen. Ihan sama, että hän halusi epätoivoisesti omistaa Lammion edes pienen hetken. Mikään ei oikeuttanut satuttamaan sitä, mikä oli hänen elämässään tärkeintä.

Vihasikohan Lammio häntä nyt?

Rahikainen ei tarkalleen ymmärtänyt, mitä oli tapahtunut. Alkoholi kai hämärsi huomiokykyä. Hän oli kuitenkin aiemminkin pannut Lammiota rajusti, sekä humalassa että selvänä, joten kai Lammio oli tiennyt, mitä oli tulossa. Rahikainen muisti myös tapauksia, jolloin oli tehnyt jotakin mistä Lammio ei ollut pitänyt, jolloin tämä oli vain luonut häneen rasittuneen katseen, ehkä kommentoinut pistävästi, ja ohjannut heidät uudelle kurssille. Tänään jonkin muunkin oli kai täytynyt olla pielessä, sillä Lammio ei koskaan ennen ollut mennyt Rahikaisen seurassa noin pois tolaltaan.

Suihkusta suhisevan veden ääni kuului heikosti keittiöön. Ei oikeastaan kuulostanut siltä, että Lammio olisi liikuskellut vesisuihkun alla ollenkaan. Rahikainen tiesi, että Lammio piti puhdistautumista ja yleensäkin vedestä, joten oli ymmärrettävää, että hän valitsi rauhoittumispaikaksi suihkun. Nyt hän oli kuitenkin ollut siellä jo omituisen kauan, ja Rahikaista alkoi huolestuttaa.

Hän joi vetensä loppuun ja punnitsi vaihtoehtojaan. Hän voisi odottaa, että Lammio tulisi itse ulos kylpyhuoneesta. Se olisi kunnioittavin ja kohteliain ratkaisu. Toisaalta Lammio oli juuri viime viikolla valittanut puhelimessa, kuinka oven lukko oli hajonnut, eikä hänellä varmaankaan ollut vielä ollut aikaa korjata sitä, joten Rahikainen pääsisi itsekin niin halutessaan kylpyhuoneeseen. Lammio olisi luultavasti tässä vaiheessa jo rauhoittunut, tai sitten hänellä oli oikeasti joku hätänä. Kummassakin tapauksessa Rahikaisen olisi hyvä olla paikalla.

Hän kävi hakemassa paitansa eteisestä ja puki senkin päälleen. Hän ei missään tapauksessa halunnut näyttää siltä, että oli paikalla seksin toivossa. Se olikin helpommin sanottu kuin tehty, sillä useimmiten Rahikainen _oli_ paikalla nimenomaan siksi. Nyt hänen mielessään päällimmäisenä oli kuitenkin halu auttaa Lammiota, jos tämä vain antaisi hänen.

Jonkinlainen syvällisempi keskustelu olisi varmaan pakko käydä. Jos siitä tulisi jotakin ja hän saisi pyydettyä anteeksi, voisi hän oikeastaan samalla kertoa Lammiolle... Hän ei oikeastaan osannut muotoilla sitä itsekkään. Hän voisi sanoa, että rakasti Lammiota? Että halusi tämän jättävän Annikin hänen vuokseen?

Ei helvetti, tuollaisia laukoessaan hän olisi onnekas, jos Lammio ei suorastaan nauraisi häntä ulos kylpyhuoneesta ja koko asunnosta. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, ettei niin kävisi. Ettei Lammio ollut esimerkiksi tänään viimein kosinut Annikkia.

Rahikaista hermostutti niin paljon, että kädet hikosivat. Voisiko hän itse luvata olevansa valmis lopettamaan muiden kanssa makaamisen? Oliko hän valmis sellaiseen? Ajatus yksiavioisuudesta oli outo ja pelottava, ja vielä vuosi sitten hän ei olisi uskonut koskaan edes harkitsevansa sellaista vaihtoehtoa. Nyt tilanne oli kuitenkin toinen. Eikö hän ollut periaatteessa tehnyt sitä jo pidemmän aikaa? Olihan hänellä ollut jos jonkin sorttista partneria viime aikoina, mutta hän oli lähes poikkeuksetta aina ajatellut Lammiota.

Miksei sitten yrittäisi sellaista... ihan oikeaa suhdetta? Ei siitä voisi koskaan kenellekään kertoa, eivätkä he kaksi varmasti vastanneet kenenkään käsitystä tasapainoisesta ja terveellisestä suhteesta, mutta silti. Voisiko se toimia?

Rahikainen halusi ainakin kokeilla.

Hän keräsi itseään kylpyhuoneen ovella hetken, otti itseään niskasta kiinni, ja koputti.

"Henrik", hän sanoi yllättävän vakaalla äänellä, ja avasi oven. "Mie tuun nyt sissään."

 

-

 

Lammio seisoi ammeessa ja puristi kädessään saippuapalaa.

Hän oli istunut ja tärissyt pitkään ammeessa vesisuihkun alla kunnes kuuma vesi ja hiljaisuus olivat lopulta saaneet hänet rauhoittumaan. Hän noussut ylös ja laittanut ammeeseen tulpan, ja nilkkojen ja säärien ympärillä pyörteilevä vesi tuntui yhä lämpimän turvalliselta. Toettuaan jonkin verran hän oli jynssännyt naisen tuoksun iholtaan ja pessyt jotenkuten pois myös käsirasvan. Hän oli hengitellyt rauhallisesti ja keskittynyt vain virtaavaan veteen ja mietiskelyyn.

Hän oli ylireagoinut pahasti, ja se hävetti. Lammio ei koskaan antanut tunteidensa ottaa hänestä sillä tavalla valtaa, ja nyt kun se oli tapahtunut, hän ei osannut käsitellä asiaa. Hän olisi halunnut vain palata siihen kun Rahikainen tuli kotiin. He olisivat voineet edetä hitaammin, ja Lammio olisi itse ollut päällä jottei olisi joutunut tuohon ahdistavaan tilanteeseen.

Tai vielä parempi olisi, jos hän olisi voinut palata edelliseen iltaan ravintolassa. Hän olisi kuunnellut Annikkia ja mennyt puhumaan Rahikaiselle. Keksinyt jonkin verukkeen, jonka avulla olisi saanut miehen pois sen naisen luota. Hän halusi Rahikaisen käsivarret ympärilleen ja huulet kaulalleen, heidän jalkansa lomittain lakanoihin. Eivät he koskaan olleet tehneet sellaista ihan muuten vain, ilman seksiä, mutta joskus sen jälkeen he olivat vain maanneet lähekkäin hengitystään tasaten, ennen nukahtamista tai Rahikaisen lähtöä. Joskus he olivat niissä hetkissä hiljaa, joskus puhelivat jotain, väittelivät jostakin turhasta tai piikittelivät melkein hyväntahtoisesti. Joskus Lammio oli hajamielisesti piirrellyt sormenpäillään kuvioita Rahikaisen rinnan tai selän lämpimälle iholle, ja kerran Rahikainen oli unohtunut sekoittelemaan hänen hiuksiaan tavalla, joka tuntui melkein silitykseltä. Lammio halusi sitä juuri nyt enemmän kuin mitään.

Kuin Lammion ajatusten kutsumana Rahikainen koputti oveen ja astui lupaa odottamatta sisään. Hän sulki oven takanaan, mutta jäi seisomaan sen eteen katsoen Lammiota epävarmasti. Lammio oli pelännyt hätkähtävänsä tai tuntevansa jonkinlaista pelkoa nähdessään Rahikaisen seuraavan kerran, haluavansa jotenkin peittää itsensä ja suojautua. Niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt. Rahikainen oli niin tuttu, ja huolestunut ilme tämän kasvoilla oli niin avoin.

Lammio oli niin väsynyt. Väsynyt ihan kaikkeen. Lämmin vesi ja höyry olivat sulattaneet pois hänen suojakuorensa ja jättäneet paljaaksi uupumuksen massan, joka uhkasi hukuttaa hänet. Hän oli väsynyt kaikkeen teeskentelyyn, omaan heikkouteensa, siihen miten paljon Rahikainen häneen tietämättään vaikutti, kaikkeen.

"Ootko sie ihan kunnossa?" Rahikainen kysyi. Lammio hymähti.

"Olen minä suurin piirtein. Tarvitsin vain aikalisän."

"Huomasinhan mie tuon", Rahikainen virnisti hiukan vaikeana. "Anteeks etten tajunnu ettei siulla ollu ennää hyvä olla."

Lammio huokaisi. "Et tehnyt väärin, minä en vain tänään - en voinut-" Sanat takertuivat kurkkuun, eikä hän tiennyt, miten olisi selittänyt mikä hänelle oli tullut.

"Mitäs jos ruvettaisiinki iha hurjiks ja puhuttais asioista kerranni ihan kunnolla, jottei mittään jää hampaankolloon kaivertammaan?" Rahikainen puraisi huultaan näyttäen vaivaantuneelta, "Miullaki ois siulle kerrottavana muutama juttu."

Lammio katsoi häntä kunnolla. Rahikainen oli pukenut housut ja paidan takaisin päälleen, ehkä tehdäkseen Lammion olon helpommaksi tai sitten rakentaakseen heidän välilleen etäisyyttä. Sukkiaan Rahikainen ei kuitenkaan ollut löytänyt, ja kylpyhuoneen paksuun mattoon kaivautuvat paljaat jalat saivat hänet näyttämään jotenkin haavoittuvaiselta. Kasvojen kireästä hymystä huolimatta silmät näyttivät rehellisiltä.

Helvetti. Voisihan sitä puhuakin. Kaikki oli viimeisen vuorokauden aikana sortunut Lammion ympäriltä muutenkin. Miksei räjäyttelisi vielä muutamia totuuspommeja? Hän ei voinut tietää miten Rahikainen niihin reagoisi, mutta siinähän se nähtäisiin. Jos mies saisi sätkyn ja häipyisi lopullisesti, ainakin se olisi sitten siististi ohi. Kirpaisisi kerran vain. Ehkä se jättäisi jälkeensä kipeän vamman, jota Lammio sitten parantelisi vuosikaudet, mutta loppuisipahan viimein tämä viimeaikainen hidas veitsenkääntö haavassa.

"Hyvä on", hän päätti ja yritti hymyillä. "Mutta tule tänne."

Hän ei halunnut käydä tätä keskustelua ainoana alastomana osapuolena, paljaana ja haavoittuvana kylpyammeessa seisoen. Hän istui veteen ja nyökkäsi, kun Rahikainen vei kätensä kysyvästi paitansa napeille. Rahikainen riisuutui nopeasti ja kiipesi itsekin ammeeseen. He istuivat vastatusten, nilkat lomittain, nojaten selkiään ammeen vastakkaisiin päätyihin. Lähellä, mutta ei liian.

Rahikainen veti jännittyneen oloisena henkeä ja oli jo aloittamassa, kun Lammio yllätti itsensäkin puhumalla ensin.

"Minä... reagoin sillä tavalla lähinnä siksi, että haistoin sen naisen parfyymin kaulallasi, ja jotenkin en vain kestänyt sitä. En tiedä huomasitko, mutta näin teidät eilen siellä ravintolassa. Olin siellä Annikin kanssa."

Rahikainen räpytteli silmiään typertyneenä. Hän teki hetken selkoa Lammion sanoista, ja hetki jona hän tajusi Lammion suoraan myöntäneen olevansa mustasukkainen, näkyi niin selvästi, että hänen päänsä päälle olisi aivan hyvin voinut syttyä lamppu kuin sarjakuvissa. Rahikaisen kasvoille hiipi hymy ja hän nyhjäisi Lammion pohjetta varpaillaan.

"Siinähä se ois selityksen paikka, eikö vaan?" Rahikainen kertoi, kuinka oli saapunut aikaisemmin aikeissa yllättää Lammion, mutta saanut tietää treffeistä ja päätynyt niitä vakoiltuaan ja siitä vittuunnuttuaan vikittelemään sitä naista.

"Ja menit hänen kanssaan sitten kotiin?" Lammio pakottautui kysymään. Kuulosti vähän siltä, että Rahikainen koki jossain määrin samanlaista mustasukkaisuutta kuin hän, mutta Lammio ei halunnut antaa hiljakseen rinnassaan kytevän toivon leimahtaa ilmiliekkeihin. Sitä ennen olisi kuultava ikävätkin yksityiskohdat. Häntä inhotti ajatella ketään muuta kuin itseään koskemassa Rahikaiseen, mutta sekään ei ollut aivan reilua. Tähän juttuun ryhtyessään hän oli kyllä tiennyt, että Rahikaisesta riitti niin monelle kuin ottajia vain oli, ja niitähän hyvännäköisellä ja menevällä miehellä oli enemmän kuin tarpeeksi.

Aluksi se oli ollut hänelle yksi ja sama. Ei hän voinut syyttää Rahikaista siitä, että oli itse muuttunut ja tullut omistushaluiseksi. Kasvoihin oli vaikea katsoa, joten hän kohdisti katseensa Rahikaisen polveen ja koetti valmistautua henkisesti vastaukseen.

"Meninhä mie", Rahikainen myönsi, "mutta ei siitä mittään tullu. Ajattelin vaan koko ajan sinnuu."

Lammio nosti katseensa Rahikaisen kasvoihin niin nopeasti, että hänen niskansa niksahti.

"Mitä?" Kysymys tuli ulos käheänä kuiskauksena.

Rahikainen naurahti, ja nyt siinä oli katkera sävy. "Sitä se on nyt ollu. Kaipaan vaan siun nättii naamaa, oli miun sängyssä sitte kuka vaan."

Lammio etsi sanoja, muttei löytänyt. Alkoi kuulostaa todella siltä, että Rahikainen -

"Käynhä mie kaikenlaisil kiertoretkil", Rahikainen jatkoi, "mut siun luoksehhan mie aina pallaan, vaikket sie halluiskaan minnuu samal taval. Asiasta puhheen ollen, mitäs tulevalle rouva Lammiolle kuuluu?"

Lammio naurahti melkein tuskaisena ja halusi hakata päätään seinään. He olivat kyllä yksi pari idiootteja. "Ei Annikista minun rouvaani tule."

"Eikö?" Rahikaisen äänestä kuuli, kuinka kovasti hän yritti pitää sen vakaana. Lammio vangitsi Rahikaisen nilkan omiensa väliin.

"Ei. Hän oli saanut tietää sinusta, ja käski juuri tänään minua keräämään itseni ja myöntämään, että sinut minä haluan, enkä häntä."

Nyt vuorostaan Rahikainen tuijotti kuin puulla päähän lyötynä. "...Ei helvetti. Kerroitko sie hänel? Ootko - oliks hää oikeessa?"

Rahikainen näytti niin toiveikkaalta. Hänen hymynsä oli nyt aito, ylsi silmiin asti. Se oli niin kaunista katsottavaa, että Lammioon sattui. Hän naurahti käheästi.

"En kertonut. Hän kuuli meidät joskus puhelimessa. Lupasi olla kertomatta meistä kenellekkään. Ihan sovussa me erosimme." Jatko kauhistutti, mutta hän sai sen sanottua kuitenkin: "Ja olihan hän oikeassa."

Rahikainen hymyili niin leveästi, ettö sen täytyi sattua poskiin. "Myöhä ollaa sit hitonmoisii ääliöitä kumpainenki. Tuuhhan tänne."

Lammio vastasi hymyyn.

He nauroivat yhdessä kun Lammio kömpi huterasti Rahikaisen jalkojen yli tämän syliin. Hän otti Rahikaisen kasvot käsiensä väliin ja suuteli tätä, mutta ei siitä oikein tullut mitään, sillä kumpaakin hymyilytti liikaa. He tarrautuivat toisiinsa, ja Lammio nojasi otsansa Rahikaisen otsaa vasten.

He olivat siinä pitkään, viilenevässä vedessä mutta toistensa lämmöstä nauttien. Silloin tällöin he vaihtoivat raukeanlaiskoja suudelmia, mutta enimmäkseen vain olivat. Katselivat toisiaan hölmösti hymyillen. Mitään konkreettista ei varsinaisesti oltu sanottu ääneen, eikä Lammio vielä osannut kaikkia tunteitaan edes nimetä, mutta tämä riitti. Ehkä he eivät koskaan suoraan lupaisi toisilleen mitään. Ehkä Rahikainen haluaisi joskus muitakin, ehkä yhteiskunnan paine olisi Lammiolle lopulta liikaa, ehkä he jonakin päivänä eivät enää kestäisi toisiaan. Ehkä talo romahtaisi tai he joutuisivat huomenna auto-onnettomuuteen. Mistään sellaisesta ei kannattanut huolehtia nyt. Tässä hetkessä he saivat vain olla näin, eikä millään muulla ollut väliä.

Lammio painoi päänsä Rahikaisen hartialle ja muisti, että yksi asia häntä vielä haittasi. Hän kopeloi takaansa ammesta pudottamansa saippuan ja vaahdotti sitä käsiensä välissä. Rahikainen äännähti kysyvästi kun Lammio laski saippuapalan ammeen reunalle ja alkoi hieroa vaahtoa Rahikaisen rintaan ja kaulalle.

"Haiset edelleen siltä naiselta", Lammio sanoi nyrpistäen nenäänsä. Rahikainen nauroi ja painoi anteeksipyytävän suukon hänen suupieleensä.

"Joko sie ite ehit pesseytyy?" Rahikainen kysyi. Lammio pudisti päätään. Hän oli ollut liian kiireinen ensin hyperventiloidessaan ja rauhoituttuaan pohdiskellessaan asioita. Rahikainen tuntui ymmärtävän yskän. Hän otti saippuan ja alkoi itse puolestaan pestä Lammiota. Se oli hiukan vaikeaa koska he istuivat sylikkäin, mutta kumpikaan ei halunnut siirtyä.

Tämä oli niin uutta. Oli outoa olla näin lähellä kontaktin johtamatta automaattisesti seksiin. Saippuaisissa hyväilyissä oli leikkisä sävy ja silloin tällöin jommankumman käsi eksyi kiusaamaan toisen nänniä tai puristamaan pakaraa, mutta heillä ei ollut kiirettä edetä tästä mihinkään.

Lammio epäili, ettei ihan hetkeen haluaisi olla alla tai muutenkaan ottavana osapuolena, sen verran hän oli tänään ahdistunut, mutta sitäkään ei tarvinnut murehtia nyt.

Rahikainen ohjasi Lammion kallistamaan päätään taaksepäin, ja kaatoi sitten kuperretuista käsistään vettä hänen hiuksiinsa. Lammio olisi voinut kastella hiuksensa suihkullakin, ja pestä ne itse, mutta tuntui hyvältä antaa Rahikaisen tehdä tämä. Lammio ojensi shampoon Rahikaiselle, joka alkoi hieroa sitä hänen hiuksiinsa. Sormet hieroivat hänen päänahkaansa hellästi ja hitaasti, ja Lammio sulki silmänsä. Rahikaisen käsittely tuntui täydelliseltä. Lammio ei jaksanut edes suuttua, kun Rahikainen muotoili hänen saippuaisista hiuksistaan sarvet.

"Nythä sie näytät semmoselt mikä myö rintamal aateltii siu olevan", Rahikainen kihersi. Lammio tyytyi mulkaisemaan häntä ja roiskaisemaan hiukan vettä ammeesta Rahikaisen virnuilevalle naamalle. Miehen loukkantuneesta älähdyksestä välittämättä hän alkoi sitten itsekin kastella ja vaahdottaa tämän kiharoita. Siitä ei oikein tullut mitään, sillä heidän käsivartensa osuivat koko ajan toisiinsa ja olivat toistensa tiellä. Lopulta he nousivat yhteistuumin ylös ja huuhtoivat vaahdon pois suihkussa.

Rahikainen oli niin lähellä, että Lammion tarvitsi vain nojata muutama senttimetri eteenpäin ja ylös, ja heidän huulensa kohtasivat. Rahikainen maistui hiukan saippualta, mutta suudelman syventyessa se ei haitannut. Lammio oli väsynyt, ja unohtui pitkäksi aikaa siihen suudeltavaksi, seinään ja Rahikaiseen nojaten. Lopulta haukotus rikkoi suudelman, ja Rahikainen veti hänet nauraen pois ammeesta. He kääriytyivät kylpytakkeihin ja harjasivat hampaansa vieretysten.

Matkalla makuuhuoneeseen koira tarttui olohuoneesta mukaan. Se kierteli heitä hämmentyneenä siitä, että he olivat tähän aikaan liikkeellä, mutta rauhoittui sitten ja käpertyi sänkyyn. Se vei niin paljon tilaa, että heidän oli pakko maata kiinni seinässä ja toisissaan, mutta eipä tuo haitannut. Koira oli lämmin Lammion selkää vasten, ja hänen edessään Rahikainen oli niin lähellä, että heidän nenänpäänsä osuivat yhteen. Kädet löysivät tiensä selille ja nilkat toistensa lomaan. 

"On vaikeaa käsittää, miten edes päädyimme tähän", Lammio pohti ääneen. Ei hänellä valittamista ollut. Heidän silmänsä pyrkivät menemään kiinni ja he suutelivat hitaasti unen hiipiessä tajunnan rajamailla.

"Pittäisköhä meiän lähettää Annikille joku kiitoskortti", Rahikainen hymyili leveästi.

"Ei nyt sentään", Lammio puuskahti. Hän oli jo sanomassa, että kai Rahikainen joskus voisi kiittää Annikkia ihan kasvotusten, kun kerran Annikki halusi pysyä hänen ystävänään ja jatkossakin pitää yhteyttä, mutta tuli viimehetkellä toisiin ajatuksiin. Hän näki jo sielunsa silmin kuinka Rahikainen houkuttelisi Annikin ilkikurisen puolen esiin, ja heistä tulisi kauhukaksikko, jonka terrorisoinnin kohteeksi Lammio joutuisi. Ne kaksi tunsivat hänet aivan liian hyvin, ja heillä oli jo erilläänkin aivan liikaa kiusoittelumateriaalia. Lammio ei halunnut tietää, mitä he keksisivät yhdessä.

Mutta kyllä hän oli Annikille tästä velkaa, Lammio ajatteli kaivautuessaan paremmin peiton alle ja lähemmäs Rahikaista. Ehkä sille Riikallekin parfyymeineen.

Hän hautasi sormensa Rahikaisen kosteisiin kiharoihin, jotka luultavasti aamulla muistuttaisivat viehkeää harakanpesää ja antaisivat Lammiolle aiheen jäkättää ulkonäön siisteyden tärkeydestä. Hiusten pehmeys tuntui hyvältä, niinkuin kaikki muukin juuri nyt. Rahikainen oli sulkenut silmänsä ja hänen kasvoillaan oli levollinen ilme, mutta hän piti vielä Lammiosta niin tiukasti kiinni, että Lammio tiesi hänen olevan edelleen hereillä. Hän painoi kevyen suukon miehen huulille, ja vilkaisi sitten ikkunasta ulos.

Näky sai hänet hymyilemään hiljaa. Taivas oli jo vaalenemaan päin. Sadepilvet olivat viimein väistyneet, ja auringon ensisäteet kultasivat taivaanrantaa.

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentteja arvostan aina <3
> 
> Tumblrin puolella oon @trevardes, jos haluatte tulla huutamaan kanssani kukoista tai mistä vaan muustakin :)


End file.
